


Gilded Cage

by caliecat



Series: E Malama (To Protect) - Episode 1.16 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Coda, Episode Tag, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's thoughts in the last scene of Episode 1x16, E Malama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Cage

She turns back for one last look, half-hiding her face behind the abstract curves carved into the massive glass door as he drives out of her life again.

If she closes her eyes she can almost believe they are still in that tidy split-level in New Jersey, with the stained linoleum and peeling wallpaper and enough love, at least in the beginning, to fill a lifetime. Where they created a miracle together, whose laughter she hears trailing down from the second floor.

When her greatest fear was his job, her greatest joy his safe return at night.

She feels the old ghost of love swell, unbidden, as she remembers his face when he charged into the police station today, like the hero in every movie she watched as a girl, enveloping her and Grace in his fierce protectiveness and unshakable confidence.

And the way she secretly relished the yielding of control, the absolute sense of _safety_ he gave her.

She steps back into the grand reception hall, sweeping her eyes over the carved wood furniture, the tasteful paintings, the rare Ming pottery that Stan likes to bring back from business trips. And beyond that, through the wall of windows to the emerald strip of lawn, the sparkling blue pool and the churning waves breaking on the horizon.

Because it's important to look right and dress the part, to showcase your life like a museum piece in order to impress potential clients. To move in the best circles and attend the most important events. Always striving for the next big thing, the one that will finally put them over the top.

Stan thinks safety is found on a balance sheet or in a bank vault. _This deal was going to make things right again_ , he told her, as though money alone could plaster over the cracks and fissures of their marriage. As though a value could ever be placed on a risk to Grace's life.

She walks across the room to the curved staircase and lays her cheek down against the cool marble banister, absently tracing her finger over the inlaid tiles. She swallows back the tears.

She made her own deal years ago. Now she has to live with it. 


End file.
